A secret couple
by Owllover123
Summary: Fluttershy and Dicord fall in love and decide to have Discord change into a pony! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 3-4! HUGE SPOILERS! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy woke up and realized that today was her tea party with Discord. She smiled at thought of him. He was her first and biggest crush. If only she could be with him but she couldn't. Everyone would judge her even her best friends.

Soon she went to the party and ate cucumber sandwiches and drank tea and just talked with Discord.

"So. Uh Fluttershy are you seeing anyone? You know a boyfriend?" Discord asked as drank his tea.

"Oh. No. There is someone I like but I can't be with him." Fluttershy said taking a bite of her cucumber sandwich.

"Really? Who is it? Do I know him?" Discord asked almost as if he was about to go and speak to him.

"Yes. You know him. Very well." She chuckled.

"Who is he?" He asked not understanding at all.

"You." She smiled and giggled a little.

"What? Me? Of all the ponies in equestria and you chose me? Why?" Not that he didn't like her back he actually was in complete love with her. But he was the chaos bringer. How could she like him?

"Because, Discord when I changed you to good I saw a side of you I never thought I would and I really liked you. Then you betrayed me and my friends and all of equestria and I couldn't believe you did that." She looked into his bright red and yellow eyes and even he almost cried.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking I just thought teaming up with him would make him stop then I just became evil again and even I don't know why I betrayed my best friend and crush." He never thought he would admit that. Especially not to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gasped and blushed redder than a tomato. "I think that's very sweet and I really like you. But we can't be together and you know that." She lost her smile that Discord loved.

She was right if they did get together everyone would just judge them. "I know. If only there were something we could do."

Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over Fluttershy's head and turned on. "I know! You can turn into a pony and use a different voice and name! We can say you came from somewhere far away then we can be together and you can only change when we are in the privacy of my cottage." Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I like it! Lets do it! For us?" Discord held out a hand to shake and smiled.

"For us!" Fluttershy smiled and shook his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy stayed inside her cottage for a while and whenever she left she would be smiling like she was in love. Her friends caught on really quick.

"Fluttershy?! It's us your friends!" Twilight called outside the cottage with everybody else.

"Come in!" Fluttershy said in the most sweetest voice ever.

They all walked in and just stared at Fluttershy because she was happily hugging Angel despite his attempts to get out of her tight grip and smiling with love.

"Ooh. Who's the lucky colt?" Rarity smiled as Fluttershy snapped back into reality and blushed.

"Oh. Ummm. His name is... Tornado rider! Yeah that's it. He's moving here from Mane Hatten! I only met him once and he's wonderful!" She exclaimed thinking about "Tornado rider".

"Oh. What does he look like?" Rarity exclaimed and sat on the couch next to her. The other ponies did two.

"He has dreamy robin red eyes. His coat is grey. His mane is short and black. He has a tornado cutie mark! And he just wonderful!" Fluttershy smiled and giggled.

"Oh. Fluttershy. You've got it bad! Really bad!" Rarity giggled.

"Yup. You've got a huge crush on this guy!" Applejack laughed.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! You really really reeeeaaaaallllyyy like him!" Pinkie pie jumped up and down.

"I think you like him more than I like Flash." Twilight said.

"Who's Flash?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh. No one!" Twilight giggled.

"I don't see the big whoop. I mean why do you like this guy? Why do people even fall in love. It's all just to mushy and gross for me!" Rainbow Dash said.

They all just rolled their eyes at her and continued.

"So when is he coming and where is he staying?" Rarity asked.

"He will be here tomorrow and he's staying with me! I just can't wait!" Fluttershy exclaimed dreamily.

They talked about him for a long time then left. Fluttershy couldn't wait 'till tomorrow and get to see him as a pony. She went strait to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for "Tornado" to arrive at the train station. The main six were there to greet him. The train came to a stop and a lot of ponies fled out.

Fluttershy couldn't see him yet cause the smoke and ponies. But when the smoke cleared and the ponies left she saw him. She smiled at him and waved him over.

"Hi! Fluttershy! Are these your friends you talked about so much?" Tornado asked pretending not to know them.

"Yes. This is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." Tornado smiled.

Everyone had different greets and smiles.

"I think we should have a 'welcome to ponyville" dinner. Tonight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why not a party?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Oh. I just think he'll be to tired for a party. I think a nice little dinner will be less tiring." Fluttershy said smiling at him.

Everyone agreed.

"Well. As much as I love getting to meet you all. I've been on a train for a long time and I really need some rest." Tornado said winking at Fluttershy.

"Oh. Of coarse! We should really let him rest as you can see he's really tired. So tonight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Well we should go bye girls don't forget!" Fluttershy said walking away with Tornado.

"Bye!" They all said then went home to get ready for the dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fluttershy. I'm dying! I can't do this causing chaos is in my bones! I can't be nice to them for an entire lifetime! Yet a whole night!" Discord screamed.

"Well I'm sorry! But you need to be nice to my friends and not cause chaos. Just please do it for me." Fluttershy said.

"Okay fine. At least let me cause a little chaos just now. I won't do it later." He begged.

"Ok. But you can't use it on any animals or my house or Twilights spell books." She said sternly.

"Ok. Take away all the fun things." He groaned. He took an apple and left no bites on it.

"Is it out of your system?" She asked.

"Yes." He moaned.

"Ok. We should leave it's time to go to dinner change back into your pony form please." She said heading towards the door.

"Ok." He said as he changed really quick.

"Let's go Tornado. They are expecting us." She said walking out the door.

"Alright. I can't wait to get to know them all." He winked. She smiled.

They went to the dinner and got a table.

"So, Tornado what's it like living in Mane Hatten?" Rarity asked.

"Oh it's great. Living there I got to see musicals all the time and learned how to call carriages and do plenty of other things." He smiled.

"What job did you have?" Applejack asked.

"I worked at a library. I just sorted books and stuff." He answered.

"Do like reading?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Totally." He answered.

"What's your favorite book?" Twilight asked.

"Daring Doo." He answered.

"Really which one?" Rainbow asked.

"The fifth one. It's the best one. Duh." He answered. He was answering truly now.

"Oh my gosh! That's my favorite one two!" Rainbow screamed.

"Yeah! High hoof!" He stuck out his hoof and they bumped each other.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

They all gave her their orders and she left.

"So, do have a girl friend?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy blushed.

"Umm. No. I'm waiting for the perfect girl to come by." He looked at Fluttershy.

"Well the perfect girl might be closer than you think. Way closer." Rarity smiled. Fluttershy turned into a red tomato.

"Oh. I think I found her." He smiled at Fluttershy. She blushed so hard she was redder than his eyes.

"Awwww!" They all said in unison. Fluttershy smiled at him.

They finished their dinners and all left. When they all got home they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry! I didn't update in a while! I had writers block! Sorry! Don't worry! I finished this chapter! Without further ado! Chapter five! Enjoy!

"I can't believe you started us as a couple that quickly!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, I wanted to be with you." Discord said.

"I know. But, I just think your moving a bit fast for my friends. If you move to quickly they might think this is suspicious and ask questions." Fluttershy said worried.

"I really don't think that would happen. I think your friends just want you to be happy." He said smiling at her.

"I don't know. Tornado. What if you are moving to fast for them." She asked.

"Then that's their problem not yours." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. You should get going and I should to. I have to go to my spa day with Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"And I have my Daring Doo fan club meeting with Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle." Discord said and changed into Tornado.

"So I'll see you tonight for our first date?" Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah. See you tonight. Bye!" Tornado said as he ran out the door to the meeting.

"Bye!" Fluttershy yelled and went to her spa day.

Fluttershy's side.

"So. Fluttershy. How is Tornado? I haven't seen him since his welcome to ponyville dinner." Rarity asked.

"Oh, he's good. He's defiantly making himself at home. He gets along so well with angel and all my animals that they always sit next to him." Fluttershy smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Have you two become a couple yet?" Rarity asked.

"No. We haven't even had our first date yet. Tonight we're going to have our first date. I can't wait!" Fluttershy sighed.

"Really? What are you going to wear? And where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"We're going to the same restaurant we went to for his welcome to ponyville dinner and I'm wearing my gown from the grand galloping gala. Isn't it great?!" She almost flew up with excitement.

"Yes. I don't think you should wear that dress though I think you should borrow one of mine. But, if you want to wear that old dress. Then I guess that's ok." Rarity said knowing she couldn't get Fluttershy in one of her dresses because Fluttershy was to small.

"Thank you for letting me decide this one time." Fluttershy smiled.

Tornado's side

"Sorry! I'm late did I miss anything?!" Tornado suddenly burst in.

"Not at all you're just in time." Twilight reassured him.

"Great. So what are we going to do?" Tornado asked.

"We're going to eat Daring Doo related snacks! Read our favorite parts of Daring Doo! And talk about Daring Doo! And dress up as the characters! It's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Tornado if Discord didn't get along with them Tornado could. Right?


End file.
